


Where's My Happy Ending?

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Not Canon Compliant, Past Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione tries to move on after Ron's betrayal but is having a hard time doing so. Can Cormac open her eyes or is it too late for her to find her happy ending?





	Where's My Happy Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A huge thanks to TrisanaChandler13 for being my fabulous beta. I hope you all enjoy this little piece of Hermione and Cormac.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

**Where's My Happy Ending?**

Hermione looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a red, knee-length dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was also wearing gold hoop earrings. She applied a little mascara and lip gloss and decided she was ready to go.

 _I'm more dressed up now then I have been for ages_ , Hermione mused as she walked into her living room. She saw Ginny was playing with Teddy on the floor.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Oh, Hermione, you look beautiful!"

Hermione blushed, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Thanks."

"You're going out with Cormac?" Ginny asked, watching as Teddy played with his stuffed animal.

Hermione nodded, moving towards her closet to find her heels.

"That's like, your fourth or fifth date, isn't it?"

"Sixth actually!" Hermione exclaimed from the closet. She reappeared moments later with a red pair of heels in her hands.

Ginny arched her eyebrows at her friend.

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, Ginny."

Ginny gave her friend an apologetic look. "Hermione, I know you're still hurt because of Ron, but Cormac is the only guy that's lasted this long! That must mean something, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's statement but remained silent. She was unsure of how she felt about the whole ordeal.

After the end of the war, Hermione and Ron had started dating, and it was as wonderful as she could have imagined it would be. They were both happy and comfortable, and finally ready to settle down. After dating for a year or so, the two of them became engaged. Molly and Hermione immediately began planning the wedding, and six months later, it was time.

Both Ron and Hermione had agreed to spend the night apart so the next day would be romantic. However, halfway through the night, Hermione had decided she'd go home to the flat she and Ron shared. She just wanted to see her beau and Ginny understood, promising to come over early to help her get ready. Hermione had Flooed home, expecting to see Ron asleep in bed.

Well, he was in bed, all right, but he wasn't alone.

That was the end of that. Ron had begged for forgiveness, but Hermione refused to give in. He had hurt her deeply, even though he couldn't understand that.

After that, Hermione had a hard time trusting men. She'd go out with a wizard once or twice, and then end it as soon as they started talking about making it exclusive. Hermione knew she was terrified of committing because she didn't want the same thing to happen again. She didn’t know if she could handle that hurt again.

But then, Hermione had started seeing Cormac McLaggen, and he was wonderful.

Hermione had barely recognised him when they first met up. He had dropped his snarky attitude and was now more of a gentleman. The two of them had gone out multiple times, and not once had he mentioned being exclusive; he respected Hermione's wishes, and she really liked that about him.

Though, Ginny's comment made her nervous. Was she ready to commit to someone? Could she give herself to him fully, knowing that he'd have the power to destroy her?

But wasn't that what love was all about? Giving someone the power to hurt you, but trusting them not to?

Hermione slipped her heels on. She didn't know if she was ready to commit, but she did know that she enjoyed being around Cormac. He made her feel safe and wanted – everything she wanted in a relationship.

She bit her lip. "Well, I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded. "Try and have fun tonight."

Hermione nodded as she hugged Ginny goodbye and gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek.

Walking out the door, she Apparated to the restaurant.

Cormac was waiting for her by the door. He smiled when he saw her and quickly approached her. "You look lovely," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She grinned, a blush spreading across her face. Linking her hand through his, she smiled. "Should we go in?"

"Already got a table picked out," Cormac said, leading her inside to their table. He held the chair out for her, before taking his own. "I ordered us some wine, I hope that's all right."

Hermione nodded. "That's perfectly fine, Cormac."

The waiter came over and took their orders. Hermione ordered the roast duck, while Cormac ordered same baked haddock.

Her eyes took in his appearance as she sipped her wine. He looked handsome tonight; his dark hair looked more wavy than usual while his blue eyes looked extra bright.

"Hermione?" he asked, curious as to why she was staring at him.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, taking another sip of wine.

"So, Hermione, this is our sixth date," Cormac started.

"Mhmmm," she answered, her eyes flashing up to meet his.

He took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but I just need to say it. Is this going anywhere? Because I really like you, Hermione, and I'd like you to be my girlfriend. I know you're afraid to commit; it's why you bounce guy to guy, but you're still here with me, and you haven't bounced yet. I just feel that's because we have a connection. I like you a lot, Hermione, and I swear to Merlin that I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for, but I just wanted you to know how I felt," Cormac finished, casting his eyes downward. "Sorry for rambling."

"I have trouble with love," Hermione whispered, not meeting his eyes. Could she do this? Could she commit to being in a relationship after being hurt so badly?

_There's only one way to find out_ , her conscious reminded her.

Feeling a burst of bravery and boldness, she reached across the table and grabbed Cormac's hand. "I want to be in a relationship with you," she said firmly, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widened in surprise. Hermione nodded, causing a grin to form on his face. "We'll take it slow, Hermione. I promise you won't regret this."

Dinner came and the two of them ate in silence. The meal was wonderful, but it was different than any other date they had before. They were an item now, and Hermione found herself studying him in ways she hadn't before. And honestly, she liked what she saw.

Once they finished, Cormac walked her outside to the Apparition point.

Turning, Hermione grabbed his hands. "I'm giving you my heart, Cormac, please don't let me down." She would overcome her difficulty with love, hopefully with his help.

"I won't. Hermione, I promise I'll love you with the best of my abilities," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Hermione grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled him close, her lips pressing up against his. Immediately their tongues were battling for dominance, while she tried to pull his body even closer. His scent surrounded her, he smelled of sandalwood and mint - it was heavenly.

Pulling back, Hermione's chest heaved. Looking to Cormac, she saw he was breathing heavily too. It seemed the kiss left them both breathless.

"Want to do that again?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione nodded, a grin on her face. They found each other in their arms once more, kissing passionately.

Maybe Hermione would get her happy ending after all.


End file.
